Vol1/Chapter30/Kai
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=29568072 |chapternumwp=542652271 }} Summary Igneel becomes enraged when he sees the greed with which Tiamat is observing Kai. His hatred gives him a second wind. Natsu tries to reconcile himself to the fact that two dragons have come out of his body. He examines Kai and sees that he is a combination of him and Gray. He had felt an immediate bond when he looked in the boy's eyes, one that had strengthened when the boy had called him Father. He felt an overwhelming need to protect the boy from Tiamat and he snarls a challenge at her as he begins to enter . Gray picks up Kai and cradles him in his arms. He is amused that the boy is already so much like Natsu, willing to protect a loved one without any thought to his own life. He feels happy that he now has his very own family although he is concerned by the fact that Kai does not seem like he is completely in this world and he did not know how to help him. Silver stands next to him enjoying the sight of his only son holding his grandson. The four dragons were getting overpowered by and Igneel feels conflicted. He knows he has to go help them but he has already sacrificed Natsu to this endeavor and he is not willing to sacrifice Kai as well.He sees Tiamat advance towards Gray and Kai and begins to snarl. Natsu sends him away telling him that he is capable of protecting his son. They promise to talk after the fight is over. Makarov yells at them to take Kai to Porlyusica to see if she can help him. Natsu refuses to leave until Tiamat is dealt with. He attacks her using his head as a battering ram. He manages to tackle her to the ground and begins to pummel her with his fists. When she readies a breath attack against him Silver yells at him to get out of the way so that he can get a clear shot. Makarov uses his Giant magic to grab Natsu off of Tiamat so that Silver can attack her with his Devil Slayer ice. They discover that she is not immune to ice. Makarov tells Natsu and Gray that they will handle Tiamat. Gray puts Kai down and gets ready to attack saying that Tiamat hurt Natsu. Silver screams at him to pick the boy up and get him to safety as he calls Lyon to come fight with him. Silver and Lyon set about keeping her heads frozen so that the other mages can attack. Makarov tells Natsu and Gray that they are now parents and have to put the welfare of their child before anything else. He points out that while they are arguing the boy is fading and if they wait much longer they might not have a child left to save. Gray realizes Makarov is right and rushes off with Natsu trailing behind him. They hear Tiamat's screams of aggravation as they are getting further away from her. Gray asks Natsu if he thinks that Kai will be ok and he answers that he is their son and they are virtually indestructible. When they arrive at the makeshift infirmary Gray yells for Porlyusica who initially thinks that Kai is Natsu hit with a regression spell. Gray explains how he came out of Natsu as a dragon and absorbed a strong spell meant to kill Igneel using something called which he used to attack Tiamat and then transformed into a young boy before he collapsed. Lucy asks if Igneel is here and Gray brings her up to date explaining that Tiamat tried to take Kai out of Natsu and Igneel came out instead. He also mentioned that all of the other slayer's dragons were here as well and they had been inside of them all along. The dragons are off fighting Acnologia while everyone else if fighting Tiamat. Lucy is surprised that they have already named their son and Gray explains that Igneel had been the one to name hin but that he rather doubted that Natsu would want to change it. Porlyusica asked them questions about Kai and she noted that he was already as reckless as Natsu. Lucy remembers reading about Spellfire in some of the books that were destroyed in the guild and she tries to remember what she had read. Porlyusica asks Natsu to channel some of his magic into Kai believing that since Natsu did not have a womb the child must have been sustaining himself on Natsu's magic. Natsu tries to channel his magic but nothing happens. Porlyusica suggests adding lightning into the mix believing that since the boy was unconscious he might need to feel threatened to respond. When he does Kai's body once again becomes engulfed in the blue flames and he begins to pull on Natsu's magic. Lucy tells them that Spellfire is a rare magic that allows the caster to be innately connected to primordial magic. They can absorb any type of magic and reshape it back into primordial energy. The excess energy can be used for attacking or healing. Kai continues to pull Natsu's magic out of him causing him to become weak and dizzy. Kai awakens happy to see his father next to him. He continues to pull more of Natsu's magic. Natsu begins to shake and Gray screams at Kai to let go of Natsu as he is hurting him. Kai lets go immediately and is horrified by his actions. Gray tries to assure him that everything is fine. He asks the boy if he knows who he is and Kai replies that he is his mother. He quickly apologizes remembering that Igneel had told him that Gray would not like it he called him that. Natsu and the others begin to tease Gray. Kai asks about Igneel and Natsu answers that the dragon was busy but he had promised Igneel that he would protect Kai. Kai runs over to Natsu and hugs him and the three of them have their first hug as a family. Porlyusica examines Kai and checks his magic container realizing that even with all of the magic he had taken from Natsu it was still only a quarter full. He had the potential to be very powerful but for the moment could not survive on his own. Natsu took Kai and introduced him to some of the Fairy Tail mages while Gray talked to Porlyusica. The healer tells him that Kai is only a month old and was not yet ready to be born as he was not completely developed. He forced himself out and used up all of his magic in the process and now he can't get what he needs from Natsu to replenish himself. He has a humongous magic container but it is mostly empty. Natsu's magic transfusion helped but it was not enough. Kai needs to burn through a lot of energy to sustain his body in the material world. If they can't come up with a way to constantly feed him energy or get him back inside of Natsu, Kai will not survive. Magic Used In This Chapter: Natsu: * Silver: * Category:Vol1 Chapters